Tora Kuwabara
by Daiyu Amaya
Summary: Kuwabara entered the Mankai with Yusuke and Kurama-only to be kidnapped from under their noses. Will they see their friend again or will he be lost? M/M (Most of the cast is present in this story but it's mostly about Hiei/Kuwabara
1. Prologue? Kinda

Warning: Mentions of torture, consensual and nonconsensual sexual content, cursing, and a variety of things that I either didn't think of adding or find inoffensive.

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho was created and owned by Yoshihiro-San and many companies that own the anime/manga rights. Also and Dungeons and Dragons is owned by Wizards of the Coast

Author Note: Thank you for clicking onto Tora Kuwabara! I'm sure some of you are wondering about D&D in the disclaimer, some of the monsters from the monster manual found their way into my story- as I was at the time creating a campaign for my group and figured I might as well use some of their terms for monsters rather than the Japanese words, I felt like I was already using too many Japanese words (Mankai, Youkai, Reiki, Ningen, Ningenkai, so on so forth) And to cut that down I used monsters I had on hand in the fifth edition D&D Monster Manual ^_^

o0o0o0o

Kuwabara was strung up next to the villainous bastard that dare take him. He was beaten and bloody, how long had they actually had him? He didn't know everything, just that Kuwabara had disappeared nearly a month ago and Yusuke and Kurama were out of their mind with worry. They felt it was their fault seeing as they were the morons to bring Kuwabara into the Mankai in the first place.

It had taken them a long time to realize that Kuwabara hadn't seemed to be adversely affected by what should have been toxic air, which was odd given that Ningen were susceptible to the air's toxic affect-I'd seen enough of them when the barriers were dropped, after all, several years roaming around doing dirty work because I lost in the Mankai Tournament-and damn Yusuke and Kurama for getting out of that one and damned them both for bringing Kuwabara into the Mankai.

Now, now they had wished they hadn't noticed. He seethed at the bastards words-he didn't want to do it nor would he have normally because he wasn't about to get on his knees for anyone...But, Kuwabara's life hung in the balance-that once vibrant reikai was so dulled down he couldn't really feel it at all. He was dying as they spoke, Hiei sucked up his pride and did as he was bided.

The Youkai's cock was thick and standing proudly in a curly mass of pubic hairs-he was going to kill him if he ever bothered them again for this slight. He descended on the thing, nearly gagging as the other pressed him down with a hand to the back of his head. He could live through this and take Kuwabara, it wasn't like he hadn't agreed.

It was cold, so very cold on the stone floor-Brottor had told him that one of his friends had come to rescue him, who had come for him?Brottor grabbed him from his normal position and strung him up, he couldn't hold himself up, couldn't stand. He could barely lift his head as he watched the doors open, to admit Hiei-of all his friends...He wasn't expecting Hiei. Yusuke sure, hell even Kurama, but not once Hiei.

He should have he supposed, Hiei did live in the Mankai after all. Brottor laughed. Had he fallen asleep again? "You can have your friend if you do something for me," Hiei asked in a low tone, he was angry no doubt what the hell Brottor wanted. "I want you to suck my dick." No. No no no no! That was sick! Hiei would never agree-only he was agreeing! What the hell?

This was so wrong-Hiei shouldn't have to do that to free him! Brottor met his gaze and winked, that vile piece of shit was going to get his damn throat slashed when he was better!

Hiei finished and walked to his side, Brottor doing nothing to help as Hiei dithered for a moment, he was too short to reach the chains. He'd have to help-Shifting hurt so badly...It made every muscle in his body scream as he pulled his knee up. Hiei could use it to unchain his arms hopefully. Hiei got the message apparently because suddenly the far heavier then he looked Youkai was on his knee- Kuwabara shook as he strained to stay upright for Hiei, His arm coming down limply-he didn't have the steam to do much else. He put down his right knee and lifted his left for Hiei who quickly undid his other cuff. Kuwabara couldn't stop himself from face planting into the stone floor, he was just so weak...


	2. Chapter 1

Warning: Mentions of torture, consensual and non-consensual sexual content, cursing, and a variety of things that I either didn't think of adding or find inoffensive.

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho was created and owned by Yoshihiro-San and many companies that own the anime/manga rights. Also and Dungeons and Dragons is owned by Wizards of the Coast

Author Note: Thank you for clicking onto Tora Kuwabara! I'm sure some of you are wondering about D&D in the disclaimer, some of the monsters from the monster manual found their way into my story- as I was at the time creating a campaign for my group and figured I might as well use some of their terms for monsters rather than the Japanese words, I felt like I was already using too many Japanese words (Mankai, Youkai, Reiki, Ningen, Ningenkai, so on so forth) And to cut that down I used monsters I had on hand in the fifth edition D&D Monster Manual ^_^

o0o0o0o

A/N: I'm going to change from he, him, and their names to, Me and I. Sorry and thank you for continuing to Chapter One after that disastrous prolog.

I sighed, Kuwabara wasn't going to get vary far and that we couldn't do, we had to get far enough away that that bastard wouldn't be tempted to just capture both of us. "Kuwabara hurry. We haven't much time before night sets in." I could see fairly fine in the dark but his Ningen eyes wouldn't be able to. "I'm just so...I'm sorry Hiei."

He had nothing to apologize for, he was simply Ningen and inherently weak in body and yet...He was the reason I knew that Ningen weren't exactly all weak-him and Yusuke if Yusuke counted that was. "There's a spring up ahead, we'll rest there for a little before moving on." No doubt Brottor would send his lackeys there first but we had no choice. "No, it smells wrong." What? "What are you babbling about fool-you can't smell the water from this distance." I couldn't that was for sure, I was just thankful I'd passed it on my way to the castle... "You can't." I frowned at Kuwabara, he had mostly resisted the call to crawl away-He'd slumped against a tree though.

"No I can't and neither can you." He shook his head slowly, "You haven't even realized? I thought you were the most observant-more then Kurama." I wanted to snap at him but kept my tongue. "And what exactly have I missed?" He chuckled, "Come here shorty." I felt wary all of a sudden, what had Brottor done to Kuwabara? I came closer against my better judgment and he looked down at me-Kurama hadn't been wrong when he said Kuwabara was taller, broader-but this was just ridiculous. How big did Ningen get? Kuwabara laid a hand on me, his eyes opening, the first time I'd see them in a long time-only they weren't as I remembered...They were still blue of course, but now more Wintry blue then Ocean blue and they had a slit pupil..."That bastard!" Ears that had been hidden in Kuwabara's wild and matted waist length hair peeked out as they twisted at the sudden shout I'd uttered. No wonder his Reikai had been so low, because it was being devoured by the Youkai taking its place!

"He changed you!" Kuwabara nodded; "I'm Tora now." We'd have to deal with all that that meant, but right now we needed to get out of here-"The waters tainted you said?" He nodded. But, I could actually help him now that I realized that he was Youkai. I pushed a bit of my own Youkai into the hand on my shoulder. He flinched back and the connection was broken but he had a bit more color now. "Come, I know somewhere close that will offer us sanctuary."

Kuwabara stared up at the enormous mountain temple I led him to, hopefully, Uadjit was still here, I don't know what I'd do if she wasn't. "Hiei, I felt you arrive. Let us get him inside yes?" Slender as always, tall not to mention graceful when she moved. Her copper-green scaled skin glistened in the waning sunlight. If it wasn't for the scale and the size of her, she could easily fit into the Ningenkai. Her dark eyes were on Kuwabara though, "Yes, please." Uadjit easily lifted Kuwabara off his feet and whatever it was that made her presence so calming put Kuwabara to sleep.

I had been much the same way when she saved my hide, she still calmed me...Somehow I doubted that that was normal for her kind. "I take it Brottor has imprisoned this one and you saved him?" I nodded; "Kuwabara's a friend of mine Uadjit-please help him." She nodded, her eyes downcast on Kuwabara's body. "It isn't like you to befriend others." No, no it wasn't, but that had changed when I met Kurama, Yusuke, and eventually I'd viewed Kuwabara in the same manner, simply because Yusuke pointed out the fact that he also fought with Kuwabara time from time. "He was part of the team that fought with me in the Dark tournament and then stopped Sensui...He was Ningen last time I saw him and that was the only thing stopping him from joining the Mankai tournament."

Uadjit frowned, a crunching of scales along her brow ridge of one eye. "And now he is not, now he is Youkai as you and I are." I frowned; "He said that Brottor did this to him when I realized he'd been changed." We entered through a door and a small harpy fluttered to us, I don't think I'd seen such a small one before. "Iya, would you tell Qorik that I am helping a young Tora that is about to hit rut?" Iya fled and wait-What?! "Rut!" Uadjit nodded to me, "He's close to it...It tastes strange on him, though, whether that is because he was Ningen first or because a more sinister reason I cannot tell just yet."

That sick bastard, if he had known that Kuwabara was close to rut that there would be Youkai who would respond to that and Kuwabara newly changed wouldn't understand what was going on around him-He wasn't Youkai in his memories. We entered another room, this one as huge as all before it. Un-worked stone made up the majority of this room, steam rising from the water that poured from one wall. Uadjit set Kuwabara down and took what little he was wearing off, He had wounds in numerous places and I cursed as I spotted the bite marks on his skin-no wonder he'd been so weak... "A Merrow's bite." Merrow were water fairing Youkai like their cousins the Merfolk. They were also desperately poisonous to any bitten by them. "Cora, fetch Nackle Zook." The door opened and closed before I even took in the fact that there had been someone else in the room. Uadjit taught many Youkai here in the temple of the Goddess Sehanine.

"If you wouldn't mind, we can treat him but we are strangers to him and I cannot keep him asleep forever." I didn't understand what she wanted from me, what could I do to help with that? "Hiei, will you stay by his side?" I nodded and sat next to them, "Just tell me to budge when I'm in the way." She nodded and suddenly a little imp was next to her, the door hadn't even opened. "Zook he's poisoned, can you draw out the poison of a Merrow?" Nackle Zook nodded and raised its hands over one of the bite marks. A thick purplish-black liquid seeped to the surface and into the air. Several hours passed and a massive black globe of poison hovered over Kuwabara and Nackle Zook looked exhausted as it carried the poison away.

Kuwabara groaned and shifted, I placed a hand on his shoulder-"Stay still fool." His face crinkled but he stilled. His eyes opened slowly like it was difficult for him to do so. "Hiei..." I sighed; "It's me, you were far more injured than I thought." His eyes slid closed and didn't open again. "Shoulda' told ya." Yes, yes he should have because I wouldn't have pushed him so hard-well maybe I would have but still... "Do you know what Brottor did to you?" A masculine voice asked from the doorway. He was massively tall maybe twenty-six or seven feet, A Storm Giant by the pale purple-gray skin and hair, Bright emerald eyes stared at us. Kuwabara shuttered; "Said it was a spell...Don't know what its called." Uadjit huffed, her eyes meeting that of the Giants, "Qorik, I think he messed with a changing spell..." Brottor was going to get a visit from a lot of things if he was messing with changing spells let alone changing the changing spells.

"Smells like Heat, not Rut yes," Qorik said in a gruff voice, and damn-damn Brottor to the lowest pits of the Reienkai...If it was true heat then Kuwabara would be able to bare kittens-but he still had his male bits so how was that possible? "I suppose we should see if his insides were changed then?" Uadjit said in a quite tone, it sent shivers down my back; "And how would you do that?" She frowned; "I know of Youkai that can see through just about anything and Ningen's have technology that can look inside of flesh and blood." Qorik opened the door; "We have a Githzerai Zerth among our numbers." They were strong telepaths, but beyond rare-what exactly was one doing here when we were in need of one? And he was gone, maybe it had had a vision to come here to help Kuwabara?


	3. Chapter 2

Warning: Mentions of torture, consensual and non-consensual sexual content, cursing, and a variety of things that I either didn't think of adding or find inoffensive.

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho was created and owned by Yoshihiro-San and many companies that own the anime/manga rights. Also and Dungeons and Dragons is owned by Wizards of the Coast

o0o0o0o

Where ever I was it smelled of wet stone and acidic water, a hot spring, given how warm the room was or maybe that was just me? I was so thirsty... "He's awake." A melodious voice said from beside me, footsteps made my ears twitch in their direction, and wasn't that a strange feeling? My ears moving in the direction of the sound. "Kuwabara?" Hiei, so he was still here where ever we were. "M'h thirsty." The other voice laughed and I felt the world tilt, water was so close-I stuck my tongue out and into warm water-a bit strong tasting but it was water all the same. "How long have I been out?" Something shifted near me; "A few hours-we were just about to move you before you woke." The voice said, and who was that? "Uadjit, help me sit him up." Four hands lifted me into a sitting position, and I figured it was time to open my eyes.

I did feel better at least-except the uncomfortable fullness of my gut-it wasn't like when I had to pee, just...It was more like when desire filled me. What was that about? Uadjit was a scaly dragon kind of lady with dark purple eyes. Hiei was looking concerned about something-surely not me right? "Kuwabara, do you believe you might be good enough to travel?" I frowned; "I think so..." She nodded and shared a look with Hiei; "You did well asking for that favor." Hiei snorted; "I wasn't about to drag him through the Mankai like this-that would be a fool's errand." What, I wasn't that badly hurt! "I can move fast enough." Hiei suddenly looked upset, turned away from us.

"It isn't about your strength to move, it is more due to your new nature and a consequence you wouldn't think about due to not being a Tora before." What? What exactly was I missing here? "What do you mean?" Uadjit frowned and Hiei twitched; "You are fond of Neko's yes?" I nodded; "I am." Uadjit sighed; "There is no easy way to point this out to you so I will just say it out loud-You have taken their sexual cycle as well as their appearance." Ah, crap! I was or about to be in rut damn it. That certainly explained the desire to be close to Hiei-wait, shouldn't it be Uadjit that I would want to be close to?! "Only Brottor botched or somehow changed the spell-you are in the first stages of heat." Heat was for females. Oh god, I didn't-what did I do to deserve this? "Am I?" Uadjit snorted; "No you're not female." That was fairly obvious thank you dragon lady. "No, I mean kittens." She straightened; "None of you is female including your insides." Thank god.

"So, are you going to lock me up now?" Because I was pretty sure if I wasn't soon I might offer myself to someone, and seeing as Hiei was right there... "No, we are not. We're going to find you a partner if you're willing-If you rather be locked up I believe there are places within the temple that can accommodate you." A partner? Well...It had been a long time since I'd had any penetrative sex, and as a Tora... well, I didn't want to go there. "I suppose you have a willing one in mind?" Uadjit nodded; "I do, there are those we find that Brottor has released while in Rut or Heat and those of us willing to help."

Uadjit led me and Hiei who was helping me walk around. The temple was huge, and Uadjit when she noticed my wide-eyed stare around the parts of the building I could see decided to share with me. "They say the temple was built by Storm Giants, and as most temples are built, they are built bigger than the creatures that make them. We, of course, had to cut into the giant doors to make smaller easier to open doors." Though she was fairly huge herself, maybe a good nine feet tall or so. "In your truest form Uadjit, you'd be able to open the whole door just fine." Hiei commented dryly and Uadjit laughed heartily, "Oh yes, that is true enough, what a sight I'd make. A dragon of the copper clan pushing open a door in which I could have shrunken to more easily open. I'm sure everyone would be dismayed." That last bit sounded like she'd found it far too humorous. "We all know you copper dragons are all teasing, playful bastards." and they both burst into laughter, Hiei-laughing. What alternate universe was I in?

Several giant doors, and jokes later we made it to a smaller, and I use the term lightly-door. "Once you enter I will lock the door, I will only open in twenty-four hours." Hiei walked me in and next I knew Uadjit closed the door with a resounding clank of a key locking the door-"Um." Hiei snorted; "I'm the only person here you know and I've already been doused by your scent." He led me deeper into the room and I spotted the 'bed'. It was more like an oval indent in the floor filled with blankets and pillows, not to mention it was huge. "Uadjit had someone bring in some food as well as fresh bedding." At least the bedding was washed, I didn't want to see how sensitive to others scents I would be right this second. But, I couldn't do this to Hiei-it wasn't his fault what had been done to me, so why should I punish him as Brottor had?

I'd just have to hold it off as best I could and stay far away from Hiei as I could in this room.


	4. Chapter 3

Warning: Mentions of torture, consensual and non-consensual sexual content, cursing, and a variety of things that I either didn't think of adding or find inoffensive.

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho was created and owned by Yoshihiro-San and many companies that own the anime/manga rights. Also and Dungeons and Dragons is owned by Wizards of the Coast

o0o0o0o

He was attempting to stave off Heat, I knew he'd feel this way, but Uadjit was right in her choice and I had agreed. I would have to be careful how I handled him now, because now I was dealing with a Kuwabara that was possibly near if not stronger than me, in a hurt state I would have said not, but in the throws of heat he could seriously hurt me and there was no way that Uadjit was going to open that door again until a whole Ningen day had passed, we weren't getting out of here until midday tomorrow. Why the Mankai had longer days beats me, but Kuwabara might find that strange-I'm pretty sure that disoriented all ningens. "Kazuma." He flinched then started; "Wait, you never call me by-" He cut himself off as if not talking to me would help him.

"We need to talk through this Kazuma." He sighed, and turned to face me, his pupils had blown open, narrow rims of Blue surrounded the black. Not so long from now he was going to be out of his mind and unable to talk to me. "What exactly are we going to talk about?" I sighed, "Uadjit thought it best if I helped you through your heat as I had with others since you know and trust me with your life if not your well being." Kuwabara blinked, "You've helped others?" I nodded; "Why do you think Uadjit locked me in here with you? To torment you. No, she locked me in here with you because she trusts my judgment and my ability to help and you trust me to a certain level." I suppose I should have told him before she locked us in this room-but he might have tried to get out of it. I knew how stubborn he could be for god sake.

"Hiei, It's not fair." I snorted, damn right it wasn't fair. He didn't deserve to have his humanity ripped away from him like this..."I'm sure you wanted a nice girl to help you along, but considering-" He shook his head violently; "No, I'm bisexual...I lost my virginity to a guy when I was sixteen." Well...That wasn't exactly something I expected, He'd always seemed to be overly fond of my sister, maybe he still was. If he had known that about me I could understand that being a reason for the hesitation, being male had been another, but this...I didn't really know him, did I?

I woke from a haze, what happened? I shifted and something warm followed me. Hiei, he was still sleeping, a frown marring his face. Oh, well... I didn't realize he was a cuddler, I suppose there were plenty of things I still had to learn about him. I hadn't ever gotten along with him when I was a teenager now had I? I felt better, not so out of control and crazed. If that was how it was going to be every time it was going to drive me nuts.

Hiei looked peaceful now curled up to my side, how many others had he helped? Why would he let anyone that close when he acted so...distant, unconcerned with the suffering of others? Unless it was his sister of course. But, here we were. He'd been with me, and he'd been very diligent and when I needed it rough. If I'd been more in my right mind I would have said that he was a good lover, given that he'd paid attention to how I'd reacted to the things he was doing to me.


	5. Yusuke and Kurama

Warning: Mentions of torture, consensual and non-consensual sexual content, cursing, and a variety of things that I either didn't think of adding or find inoffensive.

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho was created and owned by Yoshihiro-San and many companies that own the anime/manga rights. Also and Dungeons and Dragons is owned by Wizards of the Coast

o0o0o0o

Kurama pushed passed the open doorway, and into the kitchen-Yusuke was looking far less stressed out after they had gotten word from Hiei that he'd managed to get Kuwabara and that they would come back the next day thanks in part to Botan who'd gotten a portal opened from the temple they had sought refuge into Genkai's temple. Who would have known that Hiei knew a priestess?

"I can't believe he's still alive." Yusuke muttered and I patted his back, "At least he is and we can deal with whatever emotions he wishes to convey." Yusuke sighed and looked up at me. "I just wish I hadn't lost sight of him-I. I should have known better than to take him with us." Before I could say anything to soothe his hurts, Botan came bouncing into the room "It's time!" She just about shouted and then she was off like a rocket. We followed after her in a more subdued fashion, it was like Yusuke to beat himself up after a friend was hurt or missing, it wasn't his fault at least not alone.

A portal swirled open and three figures emerged from the opening. Botan frowned, Hiei hadn't mentioned that Kuwabara needed this much help walking about! A Dragon! Was she a metallic, though? They were rare so exceedingly rare. The fact that we'd fought Seiryu of the Four Beasts was actually a fluke if anything...She was a coppery color, She took quicker steps as Kuwabara and Hiei made their way in the temples direction; "We need to move, you cannot be near Kuwabara except for you oar rider-you're allowed." What was going on? Was Kuwabara contagious with something that would affect us and not Botan? "What the hell?" Yusuke said loudly and the Dragon caught hold of him as he went to stride past her towards Kuwabara; "Botan, check on them will you?" She nodded at my request and quickly went after them.

"Who are you?" The Dragon frowned; "We should move, too close." I caught hold of Yusuke's other arm and forced him to look at me; "If he's sick with something we shouldn't get too close Yusuke." That finally got through his skull and we followed the Dragon away from Kuwabara and Hiei. Eventually, she sat on some steps and we continued to stand, even sitting she was taller than Yusuke. "He is not contagious as you feared Kurama. He is no longer quite the friend you knew." What? How did she mean? "Whatya mean not the?" Yusuke cut himself off with a growl and the Dragon sighed; "I am Uadjit High priestess of The temple to Sehanine. Our temple is not so far away from the one known as Brottor, we heal many who escape from him or who we bargain away from him."

The frown marring her scaly face was concerning; "He has started to play with spells that he doesn't understand and he will be dealt with accordingly-he has changed your friend into a Tora however before Hiei brought him to us." Tora...Oh, gods, that-Tora were territorial and aggressive. Kuwabara will have a hard time keeping himself from acting on those instincts. "Only he either botched the spell or purposely changed properties of it when Hiei first brought Kuwabara I believed him to about to enter rut...We found however that I was a bit wrong. He was going into heat."

How was that possible, Kuwabara was male! Yusuke paled and sat down right there on the ground; "He's-is he still a guy?" Uadjit nodded; "Mostly yes, only he goes into heat rather then rut, he cannot give birth to any children still thankfully. I don't think he would be able to mentally handle being changed into Youkai, having to go through heat, and the possibility of baring children-so we are lucky on that count." He would still have to go through Heat every month...I heard it was painful, more so then rut could be if ignored, and I'd ignored it twice in my entire Kitsune life-I would rather die then go through that again...

"So what does that mean for him?" Yusuke asked softly and Uadjit sighed, her shoulders slumping downwards, the folds of her dress sinking with them. "This heat is taken care of but, he will need a partner for the others." She drifted off and shook her head. "I thought it best if he was brought in and allowed some time to acclimatize himself to the temple before anyone saw him...He can no longer live his Ningen life as changed as he's become." Which meant he would have to stay here at the temple for the rest of his life unless he came into the Mankai. "There's no way to change him back?" Uadjit frowned; "There is a possibility, as with some spells-changing spells can be undone, however, we would have to find exactly what Brottor did in order to change Kuwabara back." And to do that we would need to get Brottor, alive and then make him talk.


End file.
